Otoya Kurogane
|altbackcolor=#FFFFFF; |textcolor=#FFFFFF |height=2.2 |maxwidth=20 |tab1=Main |tab2=Price Level Examples |title2=Price Levels }} ( ) | birthdate =March 20 | age =27 | gender =Male | height =183 cm (6’1’’) | weight =89 kg (196 lbs) | hair color =Black | eye color = Brown | bloodtype = | affiliation =Xstence Kurogane Household | previous affiliation = | occupation = Yakuza Heir | base of operations = | education = Homeschooled | marital status =Single | family = Kurogane Matriarch (Mother) | status = Active | object = | signature skill = Bankruptcy | fullbring ='"Nasty Accountant"' }} Otoya Kurogane is the heir to the Kurogane household, a powerful crime syndicate with strong ties all around Japan. Despite Otoya's desire to live a honest life as a veterinarian, the young man was constantly groomed to assume control over the group once his mother passes away. Fleeing from a life he didn't want to live, Otoya eventually arrived in Ikeda. While there, Kurogane, studying to reach his dream, discovered that he possessed unusual abilities. Especially centered around the strange oversized calculator he had been given by his mother many years back when he was required to function as an accountant (keikai) for the family. As luck would have it however, he wasn't the only one who noticed. A member of the organization known as Xstence eventually contacted him and taught him about the origins of his powers, the existence of Shinigami and Hollows, and about the organization itself. Wanting to know more about his own abilities as he was, it didn't take much convincing. Surprisingly, he revealed that he had encountered Hollows several times during his life, but had written them off as merely being rivalling families attempting to give him a fright, it wasn't until they informed of the grave threat they posed that the young yakuza heir realized just how lucky he'd' been. Evidently, his mother, Kumogi Kurogane was attacked by a fairly small Hollow while he was still in her womb. But like her son, she mistook it for an agent of one of their rivals, sent to frighten her and make her back down on securing their current territory. Enraged, she'd stabbed it in the eye with her dagger, which just so happened to be a dagger used in rituals to banish foreign spirits. It's been suggested more than once that most of the Kurogane syndicates wealth stems from pure luck, and with such an incident, that might very well be the case. Appearance A male of above-average height, Otoya's heritage as the son of a mob boss is evident in his hairstyle which is shaped up in a large pompadour. Despite this visage of delinquency, his clothing is always freshly ironed and in without nary a blemish, hinting at a softer nature underneath. There's a ruggedness to his face, with thick black eyebrows and prominent creases that extend from the bridge of his nose down across his cheeks, giving him a perpetual scowl to his features which serves to further distance people from him. Pictures from his childhood has shown him looking fairly similar, born with a face like his people are often lead to assume the worst about him. Raised in a household where violence is not only common, but expected, Otoya's musculature is visible underneath his clothes, evident in his veiny biceps and the firm grip of his hand. This is a man who could easily send someone to the hospital if he got into a fight, but even so, there's a gentleness to his demeanor which has slowly begun to shine through. Especially among fellow members of Xstence, most likely owing to the fact that he no longer has to pretend to be a tough guy in order to maintain his respect and standing, like he had to back with his family. Otoya's clothing reflects his disposition, being clean and of a white coloration, his vest sits fairly tight against his chest but his pants are baggy and comfortable. Looking like a gangster though he might, Otoya can't bring himself to care if the clothing is this comfortable. According to his own admission, he has seven identical pairs of these clothes and irons and washes them regularly to prevent him running out. Personality Due to many years of being forced to hide and quell his emotions, Otoya has shown himself as being an extremely emotional person while a member of Xstence. Anything reasonably touching or sad can move him to tears without issue, at which point he typically bawls his eyes out without any care in the world. His gentle nature is evident in his love of animals, whether they be dogs, cats or even reptiles his desire to take them in is virtually unstoppable, and in his room he's got five pets, including three hamsters, one cat and a lizard. Any attempt at taking care of his habit has been met with tears of defiance, and stubbornness to the degree that he often takes in yet another animal out of spite. Eventually, his greatest goal is to become a world-famous veterinary physician and surgeon. Kurogane is also prone to frequent crushes on members inside and outside of Xstence, easily recognizable by him becoming moody and scattering torn-off flower petals everywhere while making pathetic attempts as disguising it as something else. Thus far he's had intense crushes on every single member of Xstence at least twice, including even the kindly old Michiyo Tanaka, evidently, her age is no deterrent to the romance of Otoya Kurogane. The sole exception to this being Kōsuke Ousawa, who's evidently too young for his tastes. These crushes rarely last for long, a week at most, followed by a new crush that surfaces a few weeks later. To prevent himself from getting into any fights, and thus intentionally making his family think him unfit to be the next oyabun of the Kurogane syndicate, Otoya has also developed the patience of a saint. People are free to use him as a punching bag all they want if that's what it takes, but the Yakuza heir flat out refuses to fight back, simply nodding and smiling at some of the worst insults to come his way. Due to his kindness however, he will not brook any insult to any of his friends or family, as while his family might not be the best in the world, he was still not in lack of love - and loyalty was a virtue they instilled into him from an early age. Whether that be to friends, siblings or acquaintances. In such cases, he will fly off the handle, and outside intervention is often required to save his poor victim, as he lacks the experience to know when to stop. This likely contributed to his delinquent status in school. History Powers & Abilities : As a Fullbringer of impressive ability, Otoya possesses significantly higher levels of reiryoku than most spiritually aware humans. When exerted, it's noted to be roughly on par with that of a seated officer. Because of his high levels of energy and an impressive degree of spiritual control, Kurogane is capable of using Fullbring with ease and refinement, along with controlling the strength of each particular pull to conserve his strength. This allows Otoya to fight for extended periods of time, even though he's still much weaker than most , he's capable of withstanding their attacks by using Fullbring to strengthen his defenses much in part to his level of spiritual energy. Although this only applies to the weaker ones. His spiritual energy is orange, signifying his kindness and warmth as a person. When exerted, it has a soothing tone to it and even when exerted as never feels oppressive or heavy as much as inhibitive. According to his own Nasty Accountant, Otoya's Price Level is 1400. : Otoya's talents as a Fullbringer became evident shortly after joining Xstence. As the young man possessed an innate talent to pull on the souls of his environments, allowing him to perform a slew of supernatural feats shortly after learning of it's existence, including repairing items by pulling their soul back into alignment, pull on earth or fire to produce weak elemental effects, to even pulling on his own skin in order to make it momentarily as hard as stone, allowing him to withstand attacks from Hollows with little issue. To hone his abilities as a Fullbringer, Otoya trains by taking time to memorize the feel, texture, weight and appearance of whatever objects he intends to Fullbring on. The closer the established connection, the more flexible the material becomes, and once he's reached a certain level of familiarity towards the object, he's capable of altering it's entire composition and reshape it more or less as he likes; with the only limitation being that he cannot significantly alter an objects size or mass past it's original composition. A common example is him using Fullbring to transform the ritual dagger that saved his mothers life into a pair of steel knuckles who retain the same properties as the original item. Perhaps most impressive of all is the slowly manifesting ability to transfer and mimic properties by using Fullbring, such as tugging on the soul of the enchantment placed on the dagger, to not only shift it from one object to another, but even duplicate the effect entirely; allowing him to likewise enchant the primary weapons of his allies in the same manner. Yes, this skill is powerful enough for him to even be capable of sensing and dispelling minor curses and hexes, along with being able to heal injuries by pulling on the victims soul as he would his own. *'Double-Pull': A technique invented by Otoya, or so he claims, Double-Pull is the ability to simultaneously pull on two different aspects at once, whether that be pulling on the souls of two different things or pulling twice on the same soul. Most Fullbringers tend to pull only once, only varying in the strength of their pull, but there's a significant difference between the two, as by pulling twice, the strength of each pull separately is greatly increased in a manner similar to how one can choose to use two hands to perform a single sword swing. By pulling twice, many hurdles he'd otherwise face can be overcome nonetheless, and with much less energy expended than if he were to simply strengthen the pull through mundane means. *'Stretching': Another one of Otoya's personal applications of Fullbring, the basic use of a Fullbring is to pull on the soul of something, whether that be an object, ability or in the most extreme cases, even a concept or ideal. Whereas pulling works as an allegory to simply manipulating something to produce a supernatural effect, stretching something works a bit differently. When attempting to explain it, Otoya brings up the idea of when something is stretched, it's mass is distributed towards the edges and taken away from it's core. There's two variations of Stretching, Extending and well... Stretching. If Otoya uses the application of extension, it's effects are typically beneficial for whatever it's used on, allowing Otoya to extend the effects of a positive ability such as Michiyo Tanaka's Field of Damask to the degree that it'll last longer and absorb more damage, or likewise increasing the amount of time someone can utilize their Fullbring or even a Zanpakutō release. Stretching is mainly negative, and is usually applied to opponents techniques or abilities. When utilized in combat, this application is known to be able to greatly weaken attacks directed at Otoya or his comrades, such as stretching an incoming Cero to a point that it's power becomes destabilized and diluted to the degree that it can be weathered to little effect, or stretching the release state of a hostile Shinigami to make it run out more quickly. The applications of both are quite exceptional, when combined with his Double-Pull, this is greatly augmented to the degree that he's capable of weakening even Bankais or Ressurecciòns with enough effort. Fullbring-Enhanced Speed: By using Fullbring in a variety of ways, Otoya is capable of momentarily increasing his speed to great levels, allowing him to vanish from sight entirely by utilizing it correctly. Whereas most of his allies might only Fullbring one aspect at a time, Otoya's skill and training with Fullbring allows him to utilize two aspects at once to effectively double the speed he's capable of reaching - by manipulating the ground in conjunction with his own shoes, the increase in movement becomes immediately evident. Even moreso if he pulls twice on the same aspect, such as pulling twice on the ground to make it even more elastic, which would result in him becoming a veritable rocket ascending into the air at high speed. Fullbring-Enhanced Strength: Although naturally strong given his upbringing, Otoya's physical strength, while very impressive for a human was never enough on it's own to handle supernatural threats. To overcome this weakness, he once again turned towards using his Fullbring, by pulling on his own soul, specifically the part of it that's most closely connected to his fists, Otoya is capable of producing blows of immense concussive force, fit to blast their way trough solid steel and inflict great harm even on spiritual beings. When asked about the exact mechanics behind this strength, he explains that it functions in a manner similar to a gunshot, with Otoya essentially pulling the soul back as far as he can before abruptly releasing it to make it snap back into place, it generates a momentary spike in power just before his fist connects, hence the greatly increased destructive power. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Growing up in a world like his, self-defense lessons were mandatory from an early age, as being the son of a prominent oyabun, he was often targeted by rivalling syndicates in his youth, along with law enforcement groups intending to get his family to confess. Taught from the age of five in the art of , Otoya has practiced it diligently, not as much for his own sake than as a way to ease his mothers conscience and constant worry. It's believed he's good enough to participate in an official tournament, but given his lack of desire to fight in the first place, he's never been tempted to join one. Armed with his enchanted knuckles, Otoya delivers a brutal beatdown on any supernatural being that threats his town, himself or his friends - the combination of martial skill and Fullbring allowing him to keep up even with Lieutenant-level enemies if need be. Against more powerful enemies he prefers to remain behind the frontlines and use his Fullbring to it's maximum potential in order to provide rear support, as several of his allies, notably Tetsuo and Kōhaku, have more fitting abilities to confront threats of that level. Keen Intellect: While Kurogane might look the part of an uncultured Yakuza, his appearance is deceiving. For the young man is deeply knowledgeable about a great many things, having studied intensely to attain his goal of once being a world-renowned veterinarian. In most facilities and schools he's attended, he's consistently managed to stay at the top of his class, impressing teachers and classmates alike. He's also noted to be able to easily discern patterns in larger schemes or planes, a talent born partly from his exceptional skill within mathematics. Fullbring Nasty Accountant (ナースティー・アカウンタント, "nāsutī akauntanto"): Otoya's is focused through his calculator, an unusually large object with a design of green and black. Unlike many other Fullbring, Nasty Account is centered primarily on support, which it accomplishes by keeping track of and incurring debt on an enemy. Whenever an enemy attacks, uses a technique or ability within approximately two hundred meters of Otoya, the calculator immediately calculates the approximate power and intensity of the attack and assigns it a price tag. Should the intended victim (typically one of Otoya's allies or Otoya himself) evade this attack, this calculated number is immediately incurred as a debt towards that subject - visible as flickering numbers of green light above the person whom that enemy is indebted to. These aren't invisible by any means, and can be seen by anyone with spiritual awareness. For as long as the enemy is indebted to one of his allies, any connecting attacks from that enemy will reduce their debt as opposed to damaging the target in question. Notably, it's possible for multiple opponents to assist in paying back a targets debt, but this is risky, because multiple missed attacks at once typically causes the debt to skyrocket. According to an explanation given by Otoya to his team, the Nasty Accountant requires at least two people to be an effective tool in combat - as it's major flaw is that Otoya's own attacks are effectively neutralized, with any attacks he connects instead being added to his opponent debt rather than damaging them. Otoya is classified as the Accountant, whereas he can assign up to three collectors. The collectors are afforded the protective powers of the Nasty Accountant, but still remain capable of attacking and damaging their enemy - the role of collector is typically inferred on the most offensively powerful members of Xstence. Clever use of Nasty Accountant in combat allows Otoya and Xstence as a whole to combat extremely powerful opponents, because such beings often incur an extremely high debt for each missed attack. That debt can further be turned into a weapon with some of the Nasty Accountants other abilities. *'Price Level & Bankruptcy': In much the same manner as Nasty Accountant can readily calculate the strength and power of an attack, it can likewise provide an approximate calculation on the power of other beings. This is referred to as their Price Level, and it represents their level of skill and ability, although it doesn't always denote their skill in fighting, it's usually the case that a being with a higher PL has more overall power than one with a lower one. As Fullbringers, most supernatural creatures above the level of a Lieutenant vastly outclasses them in direct combat, especially Arrancar. Although the Price Level might seem a pointless tidbit of knowledge, it does has a true purpose in judging both themselves, their opposition and even aids in formulating strategies. As when an enemy incurrs a debt that exceeds their Price Level, the result is an immense reduction in all physical and spiritual attributes, which Kurogane has calculated at being roughly a reduction of seventy-five percent. After this event, their debt resets and the entire cycle repeats additively each time they accrue more than their current Price Level, with each breach weakening them further and further until they're eventually on the level of ordinary humans. *'Nasty Credit': When Otoya and his allies finds themselves facing extremely dangerous foes, it's often necessary to give them credit in order to give them a fighting chance. For Otoya to give himself or any of the collectors credit, there's several conditions he must fulfill. Firstly, he must know the name of their enemy, and secondly he must not have used it before in that fight. When used, it immediately gives the targeted enemy a debt against up to four people, comprised of Otoya himself and the three possible collectors. The amount of credit given depends upon Otoya himself, but it's typically a fairly high number. But such a powerful ability doesn't come without it's drawbacks, as each affected person has roughly two minutes to pay back their debt against their enemy in damage. If this fails, the amount that's left unpaid is immediately taken from their own energies - which can lead to Bankruptcy. Rundown *Upon activating his Nasty Accountant, Otoya becomes the Accountant, and can designate up to three allies as Collectors, and up to three enemies as Debtors. *His Calculator vanishes in green light and turns into several translucent hovering screens that circle around him, instantly calculating the Price Levels of all opposing attacks and all enemies. He can calculate PLs even out of combat by using his calculator. *Someone designated as a Debtor has all of their attacks assigned an appropriate PL depending upon their intensity, and is given a PL themselves. Each attack of theirs that misses or is evaded by someone designated as a Collector or the Accountant causes them to incur a debt towards that individual, visible as shimmering foating numbers above the targets head in green, blue or red letters depending on how many other Debtors are indebted to that person. These numbers can be seen by anyone with spiritual awareness. *If at any point the collective debt to the Accountant and the Collectors equal or exceed the particular Debtors total Price Level, they enter a state of bankruptcy that reduces all their PL by around seventy-five percent and massively reduces their powers all across the board, this effect is cumulative and will eventually lower even the powers of gods to the point that they can be challenged by meager mortal Fullbringers. Since an opponent naturally fights as if they're are full power, this effect often ends up disabling a whole host of powerful abilities. *The Accountant and the Collectors are afforded protection by Otoya's Fullbring, anyone who seeks to do them harm must first successfully pay back their debt to that person, as determined by any missed attacks they've made previously. For any damage incurred is subtracted from that first, potentially neutralizing even powerful attacks altogether. *Collectors differ from the Accountant in that all of their damage remains physical, enabling them to injure and incapacitate the opponent even while they find their efforts to harm them greatly reduced. Otoya therefore bestows the role of Collector mainly on his more offensively potent allies. *As the Accountant, Otoya's own offensive power is effectively neutralized, as his successful attacks only add to his opponents debt against him, rather than dealing actual damage. He's however still able to restrain or otherwise inconvenience an enemy in other ways. Limitations *Although a powerful Fullbring in it's own right, it's much less effective in a one on one fight. As Otoya, being the designated accountant, is unable to physically harm his opponent while it's active, with all attacks only adding to the enemies debt. *Otoya can only desiginate up to three opponents as debtors, and only if he is aware of their presence. Making it so that that Nasty Accountant is not infallible, particularly if the enemy use stealth attacks. Category:Xstence Category:Fullbringer Category:Fullbringers